Write You A Song!
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Nathan and Haley fic based on the song Write You a Song by the Plain White T's. Nathan wrote Haley a song to show her how much he loves her. One Shot. Enjoy! Read and Review.


Write you a Song.

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I own nothing. I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters; they all belong to Mark Schwan. I wish I owned James Lafferty but sadly I don't.**

**This is a Naley one shot. Haley is afraid that Nathan isn't in love with her anymore she wants him to show her how much he loves her, she isn't seeing it. Nathan is trying to show Haley how much he loves her and decides to write her a song. **

Haley had been in a relationship with a guy that treated her like a princess for two years. He bought her everything money could buy. She thought that they would be together forever; but that all changed the day she found out that she was leaving and the day he cheated on her. She closed her heart and never dated, until she moved to Tree Hill and met Tree Hill High's bad boy. She was mesmerized by him and he by her.

_Flashback_

"_Hi I am Nathan Scott. I have never seen you around here, are you new?" Nathan asked._

_Haley couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes, she snapped out of it and answered him. "Um yes my family and I just moved here from California. My name is Haley James." _

"_It's nice to meet you Haley." Nathan said stretching his hand out so that she could shake it._

_Haley took his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you too." Haley said._

_They both were trying to hide the electricity that they both felt when they shook hands._

"_Maybe I can show you around Tree Hill and show you the different places me and my friends hang out at." Nathan said hoping that he could see this girl again._

"_Sure, and by the way it's my friends and I not me and my friends." Haley said as she got up and left._

_Nathan looked at her as she walked away and knew that he had to get to know this girl, she was surely something else. Ever since that day Haley and Nathan have been together._

_End of flashback_

"Haley what's wrong you haven't been your usual self lately." Brooke asked.

"Do you think that Nathan still loves me, I mean he doesn't buy me stuff to show how much he loves me and I don't know I guess I just would like to hear him say he loves me more than he does." Haley said sighing.

"Hales that boy loves you and he doesn't need to buy you stuff to show you how much he cares." Brooke said.

"I guess your right, thanks Brooke for listening and for being a good friend." Haley said.

Getting up and grabbing her stuff "Hey that's what friends are for. I have to go though I will see you later." Brooke said.

"Thanks a lot." Haley said.

Brooke left and Haley wanted to believe what her friend had told her but she just couldn't get over how she was feeling. Nathan came over that night and they were watching a movie, when the movie was done Nathan asked Haley what was wrong.

"Hales, what's wrong? You weren't really watching that movie its like you were thinking about things." Nathan said.

Haley sighed and turned to face Nathan "Do you love me?" She asked.

Nathan was shocked he couldn't believe she would ask him that. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye "Haley I have loved you since the first day that I saw you and have never stopped loving you." He said.

She got up and stood by the wall "I want to believe you Nathan I do but a part of me thinks that you don't and I am scared." Haley said.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing "Are you kidding me Haley, I love you with all of my heart and you are telling me that you don't believe me?" Nathan asked.

He was upset and didn't mean to yell at her but she really hurt him when she asked him that question. He got up and left he just needed to clear his head. Haley slid down the wall and began to cry she couldn't help it. A voice made her look up.

"He's not him you know he does love you and I can see it in the way that he looks at you." Taylor said.

"Were you eavesdropping Taylor?" Haley asked her sister.

"No not really but you need to stop thinking that Nathan is going to hurt you like Damien did because he is not and I think that you should tell Nathan what happened." Taylor said and walked out the house.

Nathan ended up home and had gotten his notebook out with all of his songs he had the urge to write a song especially for Haley. He was on the last verse when his phone began ringing; he knew it was Haley because he had a special ring tone just for her. He wasn't going to pick up but he decided to. He didn't say anything he just put the phone to his ear and waited for her to talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I am sorry for asking you a silly question." Haley said sighing, as the tears began falling again, she was about to let him in all the way.

"I need to tell you something and this is me trusting you and opening up to you. I had my heart broken. I dated this guy for two years, he spoiled me and treated me like a princess and I thought that we would be together forever, but one day my parents told me that we were moving and I told him, he told me we would work things out. I went over to his house one day and he was with someone, it really hurt." Haley said.

Nathan wanted to hurt this guy how could someone cheat on Haley; she was an amazing person and didn't deserve that.

"Then I moved here and I was scared to let you in because I was scared that you would cheat on me too and I am sorry for that. Please don't be mad at me I am just really scared Nathan and I promised myself that I wouldn't let someone get close to my heart, but you found a way in and I want to let you all the way in I do. Can you forgive me?" Haley said.

Nathan sighed. "Come to Tric tonight and I will have your answer for you." Nathan said and hung up the phone.

Haley hung up and sighed she hoped that she could get Nathan to forgive her.

With the help of Brooke Haley was wearing a mini jean skirt with a baby blue halter top and black heel. They arrived at Tric and walked to a booth. Haley spotted Nathan and smiled at him, hoping that he would smile back at her and he did. It was open mic night and there were a lot of people that were good but some that needed to work on their vocals. Peyton came up and introduced the next person which was Nathan.

"Next up we have Nathan Scott." Peyton said as the crowd went wild when Nathan walked on the stage.

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and all of their friends were shocked to see Nathan up on the stage. Nathan sat on the stool and held his guitar in his hand preparing to play. He looked out into the crowd and spotted Haley his breath caught in his throat she looked so beautiful, he smiled at her and spoke to the crowd.

"I wrote this song after a fight I had with someone that is dear to my heart. I dedicate this song to her. I want her to know how much I love her and how much she means to me. Its called Write you a song" Nathan said as he began to play the tune.

Haley couldn't believe it he wrote a song for her. This was one of the best things anybody has ever done for her. She looked around and froze when she saw her ex had just entered the club. He turned and noticed her and sent a smile her way but she turned her attention back on Nathan who had just saw the whole thing and saw the hurt in Haley's eyes, he was going to sing from his heart.

As he began to sing he kept his focus on Haley and only Haley.

I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own

Haley couldn't believe it he was amazing and the song was beautiful she looked at him and smiled as he sang to her and only her.

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you

Nathan knew she loved it and he knew that this song would bring them closer and open Haley's eyes and allow her to let him in. He continued singing.

I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you 

Just as he said that he looked at Haley to let her know that it made him mad that someone would hurt her and that he would always protect her from anyone that tries to hurt her.

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you

As she listened the tears started falling, he did love her and she finally let go and finally let him in. She couldn't wait until he was done so she could hug and kiss him and let him know how much she loved him and how much she loved that song. She realized that he was the one he was her one true love.

Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)  
Both of us knew all along (knew all along)  
I've got your loving and you've got my song

Nathan noticed that Haley was crying he hoped that they were tears of joy and that she liked the song. He wanted to be with her he wanted them to be together forever. He wanted to be there for her and protect her "Always and Forever."

I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do

He sang the last verse with all the love that he had for Haley and he hoped that through this song that she would let him in.

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song (I will write you a song)  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)  
I will write you a song  
And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you

The crowd went wild when Nathan ended he thanked them and got up and headed over to his friends. As he made his way over he was almost tackled to the ground when Haley jumped into his arms hugging him tight and kissing him with all the passion and love that she had inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back they didn't care whether they had an audience all they cared about was that moment and each other. They pulled away when air became an issue. There friends were so happy for them and they were happy that Haley finally stopped fighting her feelings and let him in.

With that song and that moment Haley and Nathan were together forever, he never cheated and he never broke her heart. They have been together for seven years married for two years and have a son and is expecting another one. They are happy and in love.

**The end! Hope that you all enjoyed that and hoped that it was good. Please review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Also look out for some more Naley stories to come. I have some that are in progress and there is one I will post soon that is already written.**

**So please R&R. Thanks.**


End file.
